Mulan Credits
Full credits for Mulan Directed by *Barry Cook *Tony Bancroft Produced by *Pam Coats Based on a Story by *Robert D. San Souci Screenplay by *Rita Hsiao *Chris Sanders *Philip LaZebnik *Raymond Singer *Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Original Songs *Music by: Matthew Wilder *Lyrics by: David Zippel Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Jerry Goldsmith Associate Producers *Kendra Haaland *Robert S. Garber Production Design *Hans Bacher Art Direction *Ric Sluiter Editor *Michael Kelly Artistic Supervisors Story *Chris Sanders Character Design *Chen-Yi Chang Layout *Robert Walker Background *Robert Stanton Clean-Up *Ruben Procopio Visual Effects *David Tidgwell Computer Animation *Eric Guaglione Artistic Coordinator *Jeff Dutton Production Manager *Lisa M. Smith Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan “True to Your Heart” *Music by: Matthew Wilder *Lyrics by: David Zippel *Performed by: 98° and Stevie Wonder Story *Dean DeBlois Co-Head Character Design-Visual Development Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors Layout *Tom Shannon *Scott Caple Background *Sunny Apinchapong Clean-Up *Vera Pacheco Visual Effects *David "Joey" Mildenberger Production Manager *Rebecca Pahr Huntley Layout Journeymen Layout Key Assistants Layout Assistants Blue Sketch / Layout Modeler Additional Blue Sketch Character Animation Fa Mulan & Fa Zhou Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Voice of Fa Mulan *Ming-Na Wen Singing Voice of Fa Mulan *Lea Salonga Voice of Fa Zhou *Soon-Tek Oh Animators Li Shang & Fa Li Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Voice of Li Shang *B.D. Wong Singing Voice of Li Shang *Donny Osmond Voice of Fa Li *Freda Foh Shen Animators Mushu Supervising Animator *Tom Bancroft Voice *Eddie Murphy Animators Yao & Fa Family Ancestors Supervising Animator *Aaron Blaise Voice of Yao *Harvey Fierstein Voice of First Ancestor Fa *George Takei Animators Chien Po & Ling Supervising Animator *Broose Johnson Voice of Chien Po *Jerry Tondo Voice of Ling *Gedde Watanabe Singing Voice of Ling *Matthew Wilder Animators Shan Yu & Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers Supervising Animator *Pres Antonio Romanillos Voice of Shan Yu *Miguel Ferrer Animators Khan & General Li Supervising Animator *Alex Kupershmidt Voice of Khan *Frank Welker Voice of General Li *James Shigeta Animators Chi-Fu & Grandmother Fa Supervising Animator *Jeffrey J. Varab Voice of Chi-Fu *James Hong Voice of Grandmother Fa *June Foray Animators Cri-Kee Supervising Animator *Barry Temple The Emperor of China Supervising Animator *T. Daniel Hofstedt Voice *Pat Morita Miscellaneous The Matchmaker Lead Animator *Brian Ferguson Voice of The Matchmaker *Miriam Margolyes Little Brother Lead Animator *Shawn Keller Rough Inbetweeners Additional Animation Additional Rough Inbetweeners Computer Animation Supervising Animator *Rob Bekuhrs Animators Assistant Animators Software Development Supervisor *Hanns-Oskar Porr Model Development Supervisor *Bruce D. Buckley Look Development Supervisor *Tony Plett Backgrounds Digital Painting Additional Backgrounds Caps Supervisors Scene Planning/Camera *John Cunningham Animation Check *Laurie Sacks 2D Animation Processing *Jan Barley Gutowski Color Models *Irma Cartaya Paint/Final Check *Hortensia M. Casagran Final Check *Michael Lusby Digital Film Print *Brandy Hill Clean-Up Animation Fa Mulan Key Lead *Daniel A. Gracey Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Li Shang Key Lead *Bryan M. Sommer Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Mushu Key Lead *David T. Nethery Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Fa Zhou & Fa Li Key Lead *Monica Murdock Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Yao & Fa Family Ancestors Key Lead *Philip S. Boyd Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners Chien Po & Ling Key Lead *Tom Fish Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Shan Yu & Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers Key Lead *Christine Lawrence Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Khan & General Li Key Lead *Sam Ewing Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Chi-Fu Key Lead *Scott Anderson Key Assistant Assistants Breakdown Cri-Kee & Little Brother Key Lead *Kellie D. Lewis Assistants Grandmother Fa Key Lead *James Parris The Emperor of China Key Lead *Rusty Stoll Key Assistant Inbetweeners The Matchmaker Key Lead *Kathleen M. Bailey Key Assistant Breakdown Miscellaneous Characters Key Lead *Ruben Procopio Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Additional Clean-Up Animation Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistant *John Fargnoli 3D Visual Effects Animators Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Breakdown Effects Inbetweeners Additional Visual Effects Animation Animators Key Assistants Inbetweeners Effects Data Entry Directors of Production *Don Winton *David Steinberg Senior Manager, Production *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Senior Manager, Scene Planning/Camera *Joe Jiuliano Caps Manager *Fran Kirsten Manager, Digital Production *Randy Parker Administrative Manager *Maggie Walsh Assistant Artistic Coordinator *Pam Manes Darley Assistant Production Managers Story *Bruce Seifert Visual Development *Cathy Lawrence Editorial and Recording *Theresa Bentz Layout *Ingrid M. Sander Character Animation *Sheri Croft Sweatbox *Kevin Wade Clean-Up *Alex Chatfield Computer Animation *Stephen R. Craig *Aimee Scribner Visual Effects *Matthew Garbera Color Models *Diana Blazer Backgrounds and Animation Check *Jackie L. Shadrake CAPS and Retakes *Fred Berning, Jr. Production *Bruce Anderson California Layout and Backgrounds *Jenni Magee-Cook California Clean-Up *Wendy L. McNeny California Visual Effects *Kimberley Gray California CAPS Disk Space and Retakes *Shawne Zarubica Production Coordinators Production *Kristina M. Wentz California CAPS Disk Space and Retakes *Brenda McGirl California Scene Planning *Katherine A. Kettering California CAPS *Kirsten A. Bulmer Scene Planning Assistant Scene Planner/Camera *Karen N. Austin Additional Scene Planning Animation Check Senior Checker Animation Checkers Additional Animation Checkers 2D Animation Processing Additional 2D Animation Processors Color Stylists Color Stylist Trainees Painting Color Model Mark-Up/Registration Assistant Supervisors, Painting Retakes / Paint Paint Mark-Up Painters Assistant Manager, Ink & Paint *Chris Hecox Final Check Assistant Supervisor Final Checkers Compositing Compositors Assistant Supervisor *James "JR" Russell Digital Film Printing & Opticals Assistant Supervisor *Tony Poriazis Camera / Film Recorder Operators Quality Control *Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinator *Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf Category:Credits